


Not Enough

by ila_D



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Character Development, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lefou POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_D/pseuds/ila_D
Summary: He didn’t know what’s gotten all of a sudden into Gaston, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. It all felt rather like one of his dreams.Maybe it was.





	1. Part One

***

They’re still in the tavern.

Everyone has gone away and only few candles are alight, casting long shadows on the walls.  


After the boisterous laughs and drunken mess of a moment before, now there’s a sober stillness that gives Lefou a certain… almost disquieting feeling.  


He stole a glance towards Gaston.

He sat there, a forgotten pint half drunk in front of him on the table. His face was partially hidden by a shadow, and the warm light only enhanced the strong line of his jaw. He seemed deep in thought; apparently still brooding over something.

Lefou got up, wobbling slightly, and took his overcoat. Time to call it a night, he supposed.

“You all right?” he asked, breaking the silence.

He thought he had managed to cheer the man up with his– frankly brilliant - improvised song.  


Gaston didn’t reply. Instead he stood up with a loud screech of the chair. Lefou stood still, blinking at his friend.He came near him humming quietly.

“…say it again, who’s a man among men.”

The deep rumble of that voice sends a shiver down Lefou’s spine.

“…who’s the super success.”  


Lefou went along with him, a much slower (and maybe tipsier) version of the tune.

He felt the sudden warm weight of Gaston’s hands on his shoulders and stilled immediately. Gaston circled him and went on, still humming, until he brusquely pulled Lefou against him from behind.

For the second time that evening Lefou found himself against that strong and compact chest, and his mind went blank. He felt a warm breath on his ear, and shuddered closing his eyes.  


He didn’t know what’s gotten all of a sudden into Gaston, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. It all felt rather like one of his dreams.

Maybe it was.

“…Don’t you know.”

Hearing that deep baritone from so close and being able to feel the vibrations of it on his back did things to him. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Gaston’s hands travelled from his shoulders down to his sides, and gripped hard.

Pressed like he was against his body, being kept firmly in place by those muscled arms and powerul hands, Lefou felt warm all over, he wanted this dream to never end… _not a dream though_ , supplied one tiny part of his rational mind.

Maybe he should stop this. Maybe Gaston was joking. But it didn’t seem like that. He never did such things, not with Lefou at least.  


What if…

“Can’t you guess.” Gaston growled lowly in his ear, then nuzzled in his curled hair.

“G-Gastoooon…” his own voice was a high-pitched and strangled exhalation.

“Mmmh, that’s right.”

He could feel Gaston’s smirk on his neck. His legs felt like jelly and Gaston’s arms locked firmly on his waist.  


The candles’ light danced before his eyes, the room started to wobble.  


_Oh._  


Oh no.

It wasn’t the room. Lefou gasped and a low moan escaped him. Gaston was _oh so very slowly_ swaying with him, left and right, humming still, back and forth, an hypnotizing rhythm.  


But he needed to know.

“Isn’t- isn’t this a bit too much?” he asked, already fearing the response, the inevitable laugh and rejection.

Gaston breathed him in, rubbing his nose on Lefou’s neck. He nipped it lightly, his teeth sharp on his tender flesh. The man had really an obsession for bites, he thought amused.

Seconds of cosy warmth and soothing rocking passed by.

“On the contrary, my little Lefou.” Gaston nearly purred, his voice was so low. Lefou gasped and felt a familiar electric pull on his lower belly.  


Oh sweet heavens. Did he dare hope?

“It isn’t nearly enough.”

                                                                                                               ***

The sudden cold night air felt like a slap on his face, a cool breeze mercilessly stealing away the last remnants of warmth from his body.

Lefou sighed.

As if the cold wasn’t enough, he was being nearly crashed to the ground under the heavy weight of Gaston’s body.As it seemed, the man was more than just a little tipsy, and now leaned heavily on his friend, one arm around his shoulders and Lefou’s hand on his waist.

“Come on then” he said, beginning to half walk and half drag Gaston. Who wasn’t helping at all.  
The bigger man seemed quite content to be draped upon his friend like a giant bear fur and do absolutely nothing to easy things a bit.

“Could you at least try and move your legs? A little help would be appreciated, you know” panted Lefou after a few steps.  
At this rate they would be at Gaston’s house not even at dawn.

“Mmmh, ’s nice this” was the only comment from Gaston.

Picturing all the roads and turns from the tavern to the house was currently keeping Lefou’s mind busy. He couldn’t afford now to have his thoughts wandering towards alluring and dangerous paths.

A path in particular which lead in a barely lit tavern and directly within the warm embrace of Gaston.

The man was like a furnace, he probably wasn’t even feeling the cold air on him–he was just that hot. Lefou chuckled aloud at his own thought. Gaston was truly _hot_ in every sense of the word.

He stopped to regain his breath.

Dear lord, he didn’t think he could make it anymore; the day had been far more stressing than normal, what with them returning home after years away and then running around all morning without a little rest, and seriously, after all that, to take Gaston back to his house was a titanic quest he had not planned for. Mostly because not even ten minutes ago Gaston stood and walked on his own perfectly fine.  


He stilled.

_ Oh for the love of…! _

“Wait a minute.”

He heard a deep rumble and felt Gaston shaking against him. Then he burst into a vibrant laughter that broke the stillness of the dark town around them.

“So you got me there, Lefou!” he said in between laughs.

Lefou pushed him back with an elbow.  


“You utter! How!” his mind couldn’t even conjure some sensible sentence so much he was taken aback.

Really, this day has been neverending and the night just kept on becoming weirder and weirder. What Gaston was playing at tonight?!

“Why did you do that! You’re not actually drunk!”

Gaston stood against the starlight in all of his perfect glory. He passed a hand through his black hair and straightened his jacket. He crossed his arms and cocked his head.

“Well my dear, I thought you knew better. You know I hold my liquor better than anyone else.”

Lefou just stared at him dumbfounded.

After all their years together he didn’t get used to Gaston’s powerful stance and handsome appearance yet.  


It’s like he’s some sort of potent magnet that inevitably attracts every single look on himself. He’s like a bright star at the center of chaos, a vengeful star of fire that captures every creature within his orbit. So women threw their dignity away in favor of throwing themselves at him instead; and men looked up to him like he was a gift from the gods.

For Lefou, Gaston was all that and so much more.

People don’t really know Gaston like he does. For instance, people don’t get to see Gaston laughing with so much mirth in his eyes like he’s doing now.

Despite his growing annoyance and confusion, Lefou did feel lucky to be allowed to experience a side of Gaston that was hidden to everyone else.

For the sake of appearances and self-love though, he glared at the taller man.

Gaston lift graciously an eyebrow and smirked at him, showing brilliant white teeth.

“Did you maybe wanted to see how long it’d take for me to end up flat on the ground crushed under your –how did you put it? your barge-like weight?”

Gaston barked another heartfelt laugh at that and Lefou found himself smiling.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the extra warmth though.” he said, putting his arm around the shorter man and pulling him against him.

Lefou’s cheeks turned an intense shade of crimson.

Gaston just gave voice to his previous thoughts without even knowing it.  


He was in a teasing mood, just another one of their good-natured banters, the easy camaraderie between the two of them.

Only that tonight it seemed the man couldn’t keep his hands off him.  


Gaston has always been a very physical man. He liked to assert his presence through his fiery countenance and show off his large body looming over the unfortunate soul who happened to cross him. Without mentioning his exploits with women.

Lefou’s heart beat so loudly against his chest that he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts.

Gaston started walking down the road, forcing Lefou’s legs to function properly. He tentatively slid his arm on Gaston’s back while the man tugged him closer still.

Lefou sighed.

He was walking on sunshine.

Still, confusion won the battle within himself.

“Gaston what are you doing? I mean, why pretend to be drunk?”

He didn’t understand.

Gaston stared at him, a sparkle in his eyes.

“Just testing a theory of mine.”

***


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

***

 

 

The horses are wandering through the rich green field that lays before them. There’s a stream not too far away, and they trot happily towards it, eager to refresh themselves after the exertion. It has been quite a ride after all, they’re hours away from the village now.

It was Gaston’s idea to come here, it’s got the quiet, he had said that morning at dawn. Then he hadn’t spoken much, and Lefou was left to his own thoughts. 

It wasn’t unusual for them to spend the day like this, a sort of little trip in the nature, bringing with them only the bare necessities. When life down in town becomes too _… tight_ , one might say, when the boring routine of every day starts to get into them and wears their minds down, the need to get away was a command impossible to ignore. Sometimes hunting did the trick, sometimes—like today, it was just riding until the horses needed rest.

The sun was bright and high in the sky;  a lovely day to spend outside in the wide and warm embrace of mother nature. 

Needless to say, Lefou loved days like these with Gaston. They brought back to memory their early days, before the war, before they were forced to grow up ahead of their time. 

Gaston was already a force of nature back then; he was a bright and agile thing, the same leader countenance of his that  made every boy want to follow him in his daily quests through the woods. He wasn’t quite so arrogant in his younger days, Lefou remembered with a smile. He ventured even to say that he had a rather generous touch of kindness in him. 

Then those portuguese marauders had arrived, and Gaston took upon himself the duty to arrange a line of defence in their village.

Then the war. 

It had coarsened and hardened him. The war had made a man of him. 

He fought and fought and won, no man able to contain the wildness within him. Gaston was invincible to the eyes of his men and enemies alike. He would blossom under the fire and blood.

Lefou knew he was not the same anymore, after the war. 

Gaston always got quite the temper, but after coming back… he was irritable, full of a nervous energy that kept him on edge at every given moment. He didn’t seem at ease in his own skin anymore. That’s why since the end of the war Lefou was working twice as hard  to improve his best friend’s mood, letting him know that he was always there for him, that he was still wanted and needed. And trying to keep him on balance, avoiding any outburst of violence. Lefou had managed very well, thank you very much. He was proud really, for Gaston couldn’t do without him. Lefou was like a compass in Gaston’s life. The man knew it too, and on some moments he showed Lefou just how deep was his gratitude. Lefou treasured those moments.

Then Belle came and ruined everything. 

All Lefou’s efforts to keep Gaston on high spirits; all his efforts to keep Gaston from pushing himself over the point of no return… _puff_ , all vanished in the blink of an eye. 

Gaston was moody and cranky all day until late evening in the tavern, when Lefou tried once again to bolster him, this time involving all the men in the performance. That helped, but afterwards… he can’t still wrap his mind around what happened after. 

Gaston took him in his arms. He held him so tight against his chest. And he started rocking gently back and forth with him, as if he wanted almost to lull him… and then he… his mouth…

Lefou blushed furiously despite himself. 

He was grateful now for the breeze blowing quietly over them. He doesn’t know what to make of Gaston’s actions last night. And of what he said, all the ‘testing a theory’ shit. He doesn’t understand. It was the first time that Gaston was so affectionate with him. It’s a dizzy feeling. 

And there he is now, sitting in the grass under a bright sun, near the man he hold most dear to his heart.

Gaston seems to be sleeping. 

He lays on his back, arms crossed behind his head and hair a bit disheveled. He took off his overcoat earlier and now the garment is being used as an improvised pillow underneath him. The soft white linen shirt was unlaced to reveal the first hints of bronzed pectorals. His breathing is regular, his features relaxed. The sunlight caresses his skin, and it makes his eyelashes almost shine. Lefou doesn’t think he will ever get used to Gaston’s beauty.

He hears cicalas singing in the distance and the sound is beyond relaxing. He closes his eyes, leans on his elbows and tries to free his mind completely. It was supposed to be a break after all. But he keeps thinking about Belle’s rejection of Gaston. 

He gets up and decides to walk for a bit. 

He looks down at the sleeping man and shakes his head. Then he takes his hat and places it over Gaston’s closed eyes. Gods forbid the man wakes up with a headache caused by the sun’s glare, who’d hear the end of it then. 

He goes towards the trees.

 

 

Maybe that was for the best. No Belle, no wife, no one to take Gaston away from him for the time being. 

Perhaps a ‘thank you’ was actually due to the girl. And from what he knew about her, she wasn’t so bad; she seemed a thoughtful and kind woman. Maybe under the right circumstances they could become friends. Yes, he would like that.

He found a good spot under a great oak, its large leafy breaches providing fresh shadows. Sitting there, Lefou leans against the bark. 

The grass is soft under his fingers, and there are so many little flowers growing here. He picks a yellow daisy and inhales its sweet perfume. Without giving it too much thought, he picks some poppies and daffodils too, and begins to entwine them with the help of some thicker stems and leaves. He’s got really deft fingers, if he says so himself, and he always liked flowers. Pity he couldn’t do this more often; the pig-headed villagers liked to take the piss, unfortunately.

He’s so focused on the little twisting movements of his fingers that he doesn’t even hear the approaching sounds of footsteps, and he nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Lefou clutches his chest while trying to regain his composure.

“Lefou, at last! I was looking for you, why you went wandering on your own? It took me _ages_ to find you.” 

Gaston sounded annoyed. What a novelty. 

He slowly lowered his hand and looked up at the taller man.

“Would you please stop sneaking up on me every damn time? You’ll give me a stroke one day, good lord!” 

The truth was he had planned to return beside Gaston before he’d  woke up, but he had lost track of time.  

“If you hadn’t went and hidden yourself away, you’d have spared yourself a fright and myself a tiresome walk.”

… _Well_. No point in saying that a sleeping Gaston kissed by the sun was distracting at the very least. Snoring aside, that is.

“Just wanted to find somewhere less sunny, you know, not all of us got a perfectly bronzed skin.”

Gaston smirked. 

“It seems like a lifetime ago, the last time I saw you playing with those” he said, pointing at the growing flowery lace in Lefou’s lap and sitting down right next to his best friend. Lefou shrugged a 'yes true’, looking right in front of him at the green of the field.

“Anyway. I’ve been thinking.” Gaston stated seriously.

Lefou snorted. “Dangerous.”

That earned him a little punch on his arm.

“And what were you thinking about?"he added.

"Belle.” Came the instantaneous reply.

“Ah.” 

Lefou lets the silence stretch. 

So Gaston won’t give up. He doesn’t exactly know what to say that won’t make him look like a jealous and petulant child.  

“I just don’t understand, Lefou. I presented in front of her the very picture of courtesy, charm and gallantry and she slammed the door in my face. She could have broken my nose! Unbelievable.” 

Gaston went on muttering to himself.

Lefou chuckled. 

“I’m sure she didn’t want your cute nose to be hurt in the process.” 

He teased the pouting man, booping a flower lightly on said offended nose.

Gaston took the flower and began to fidget with it. 

“Everyone would do anything to be in her place, the center of my attention! And she treats me like some sort of …brainless scum.” 

Gaston stops suddenly.

This is actually troubling him, thinks Lefou. Without knowing it, Belle opened a bleeding wound to Gaston’s pride. 

The man now had to realize that it didn’t matter. Gaston wasn’t any less of a great person just for one refusal. Lefou knows it like he knows  the sky is blue.

“She likes to read. Great. I’m fine with that. I like hunting more. I know it. I’m well aware that I don’t care much about books or silly poetry. But that doesn’t mean I can’t read or that I’m stupid. What does she know about me?  About what I’ve done to keep this village safe?”

He was almost shouting now, the little daffodil crushed in his fist. 

Lefou moved and knelt before him, placing both hands on Gaston’s shoulders.

“Breathe, Gaston.” He said firmly “Just take a deep breath, all right.” 

Gaston closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Lefou tries to loosen his friend’s tense muscles. Eyes still closed, Gaston goes on, voice lower. “What gives her the right, mh?”

Lefou found himself staring in those intense eyes from up close. 

“Nothing.” He replies sure. “Nothing gives her that righ,t Gaston. She doesn’t know you. She wasn’t here in those times of danger. She doesn’t know you saved us all. She can’t know that, and maybe she doesn’t even want to know. Because this isn’t her home and she wants more. She doesn’t feel like she belongs here, and she’s not like the others. For that, who can blame her.” He added quietly, lowering his gaze. The village didn’t easily welcome who’s different. 

“But my point is”, he tightened his hold on Gaston’s shoulders, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.“If she doesn’t care to find out all your good qualities and who you really are, then she isn’t worth your time.”

After this little outburst of his, the only sounds that can be heard are the singing of birds and insects in the distance. Even the air is still all of a sudden. 

It’s the warm feeling of Gaston’s breath that makes him realize just how close to him he was. He hastily leans back.

Gaston remains silent still, and reaches out towards Lefou. He takes the flowers’ lace that had fallen from his lap a moment before. Then he smiles in a wolfish way that sends a shudder running through Lefou’s spine. 

“Turn around.”

Lefou arches elegantly an eyebrow.

“Go on”, orders Gaston firmly. 

Lefou turns around until he’s sitting comfortably between Gaston’s legs. He feels Gaston’s touch light on his back, his fingers reaching his ponytail. Lefou lowers his gaze, keeping himself still. In one fluid motion, Gaston unties his ribbon and his curls fall loose on his neck.

Keeping still was getting harder and harder; he wanted to be facing Gaston, he wanted to be able to see into his eyes. 

Gaston curls one lock around his finger, gently. Then he pulls _hard_.

Lefou gasps from light pain and surprise, basking in the sensation of that hand now massaging his scalp. Then Gaston starts to braid that lock of his hair together with the flowers’ lace. Lefou felt taken aback by this simple action of trust and affection. It feels oddly intimate.

“There. All done.”

Lefou brings his hand to feel the delicate handiwork of his friend. He turned in the circle of Gaston’s legs, and they’re now impossibly close. It seemed Gaston didn’t mind though. On the contrary. The taller man closed his muscled thighs on Lefou’s flanks and leaned back onto his elbows, effectively immobilizing him with just the raw strength of his lower limbs.

“Uhm. Thank you… I guess. But why?” he asked, placing his hands on both of Gaston’s knees.

“You like me.” Gaston said simply.

Lefou’s heart missed a beat, but he kept it cool. “Of course. Everyone likes you Gaston.”

“No. You like me, like, _like me_.” He went on, somehow managing to puff out his chest proudly even when half lying on the ground.

Lefou  laughs right into his face. 

“Oh Gaston, you have such a _lovely_ way with words!”

That remark earns him a glare and a clenching of thighs around his sides.

He stops abruptly his giggles, feeling warm all over and becoming acutely aware of every single point of contact between their bodies.

“Stop it. You know what I mean.” 

His dark gaze is digging a hole through him, leaving Lefou to feel bare under such intense eyes.

That was it. 

Lefou threw caution to the wind while lowering himself onto Gaston. The man brought a hand to his cheek, thumb drawing circles on his jaw; he then captures his chin and pulls Lefou forward still, until their noses are touching.

“Yes, go on now.” Gaston _breathed_ on his lips.

Lefou swallows and closes the distance. 

The kiss is barely a brush of lips, and Lefou’s mind goes blank. Gaston’s lips feel so soft under his, his stubble stinging the tiniest bit. 

He leans back keeping his eyes closed. Reality might not be that sweet.

Lefou counts several beats of his wild heart before Gaston moves all of a sudden. He grabs Lefou tightly against him and rolls them over. His pupils are blown wide and he looks—he really looks positively _hungry._ Gaston descends on him, devouring his mouth and Lefou kisses back with everything he’s got. He feels hot and cold all at once, shudders of pleasure running through him, making him feel his body alight.

He’s pinned under Gaston’s weight, and as soon as the man places a knee between his own, Lefou gasps and at once Gaston’s tongue is exploring his mouth. It feels wet and warm and absolutely divine; their tongues start to dance and battle together for dominance, Lefou licking the arch of Gaston’s teeth and _oh_. He focuses on a pointed canine, and he can’t stop a moan then, grabbing tightly Gaston’s broad shoulders.

Gaston nearly growls and bites Lefou’s lower lip. The sharp pain sends a shock of pleasure right between his legs, making him open his eyes wide. He sees Gaston smirking and he’s suddenly _everywhere._ His eyes are two black pools and his cheeks are pink, lips reddened. He’s so…

“Mmmh. You’re delicious, mon petit.”

Gaston’s rough voice sets his body aflame; Lefou would gladly reply, but any form of coherence had since left his mind. He’s out of breath, his hands wandering over Gaston’s chest with a will of their own. 

He’s overwhelmed. Never he would have thought that this could happen. How many lonely nights he had spent dreaming about it, though. And now it feels like his heart could burst from all the love he feels for this man.

Gaston kisses him again, then moves his attention to his jaw, kissing and licking all the way down to his neck, where he bites hard— _those damned fangs!_ cursed Lefou inwardly—and using soon after his smooth tongue to soothe the skin; he then starts sucking and Lefou groans from the sensation. “Oh my god.”

At the same time Gaston insinuates his hands under Lefou’s waistcoat and shirt, tracing his fingertips teasingly on the sparse hair of his lower belly. He pulls off the shirt from his trousers and splays his hands on Lefou’s  plumpy flesh. Gaston licks inside his ear and exhales, that warm breath sending shivers of delight within him.

“There it is…” Gaston scratches with his nails the outline of the bite mark. “You showed it to everyone.” adds Gaston sounding pleased.

“Ye-yes”, he manages to reply under those alluring, teasing mouth and fingers.

Suddenly Gaston lifts his face and flashes a grin. “You like being marked, don’t you.”

Gaston’s hand slides forward, scraping and caressing in equal measure and pauses on a nipple. Lefou holds his breath; Gaston pinches the little pink bud and the reaction is immediate. Lefou shouts and arches his back, pressing himself completely to the broad body of Gaston.

“ _Gaston_ …!” he tries to say something, but it’s like a fog has numbed his thoughts, and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is the other man’s name, like a litany and a prayer.

“Shhh.”

Gaston takes the other nipple between thumb and forefinger, and with his free hand lifts Lefou’s shirt all the way up, smiling devilishly while admiring his handiwork. He lowers his mouth and kisses the reddened nipple, starting to lavishing it. Lefou lets his eyes fall closed and he sees an explosion of fireworks, and he begins to rub himself against Gaston’s defined abdominals, the tightness in his trousers now unbearable.

He’s only barely aware of the sounds that are escaping his throat, breathless and high-pitched. Gaston groans and the sound reverberates on Lefou’s chest. 

But the man suddenly stops and pulls away, making Lefou gasp,confused 

“Wha- why are you stopping?“

“This won’t do. Wait a second.”

He raises himself to a kneeling position and starts to hastily unfasten his trousers. Lefou’s gaze is attracted to his friend's crotch like a magnet now. His eyes go wide.

Gaston smirks at him. “Like what you see?”

Lefou knew Gaston was  well-endowed, of course, one couldn’t spend a lifetime together with another person without knowing certain things. However, what made Lefou’s legs feel like jelly and all his blood rush south, was the fact that Gaston was clearly turned on by him. He was _hard_ for Lefou. It was a heady feeling and the urge to touch became compulsive.

He leans in and caresses it lightly with two fingers, almost awe-struck. He glanced at Gaston’s face for his reaction and found him with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Encouraged, Lefou slides his hands all the way inside the trousers to take him in hand. The hot, rock-hard flesh twitches in his palm and Gaston groans roughly.

He’s so aroused by this simple act that he feels he could come just by watching Gaston in the throes of pleasure. He squeezes once, carefully, but Gaston pushes his hips forward, gripping Lefou’s shoulder for balance. Lefou takes the hint, starting to stroke him fast, savoring each and every one of the low throaty moans of the broad man. He slows down and presses experimentally his thumb on the slit, feeling it wet.

Gaston grips then his wrist and pushes his hand away, breathing heavily, eyes still closed, trying to regain control. “Wait,” he says panting, and pushes his trousers down, freeing his erection. “Come here.”

He takes Lefou in his lap, holding his back with an arm while loosening his trousers. Gaston takes both their erections in hand and brings them together; that contact is like electricity on his bare hard flesh, and he clings to his friend's strong body, twining his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, leaning all his weight on him.

“Yes, that’s it.” Gaston whispers in his ear, still holding him tight against his chest. 

He starts a regular rhythm, holding them both with his hand, his breath wet and warm on Lefou’s cheeks. Lefou’s groans are becoming louder, he’s already so close and the pleasure is maddening.

“Gaston, I’m—“, he buries his face in Gaston’s neck, his limbs tense while he pushes against him.

“Yes, yes, yes.” 

Gaston works them faster, the slide now smooth and easy because of their combined pre-cum. Lefou feels Gaston’s face on his hair; the man is breathing him in, nuzzling the soft hair with his nose while thrusting forward with his hips.

“Aaah Lefou … your hair…”

Gaston’s voice makes him shiver and he clings onto him tightly.

“You smell so good…”

With that and a wicked twist of Gaston finger, Lefou was suddenly there.

“Gaston!” 

Lefou didn’t even know what he was asking for, or why he felt the urge to feel Gaston’s approval; he just  needs that right now.

“Yes, come on mon petit chou, come for me.”

That was it. His climax is a sudden explosion of colors within him; it shakes his entire being and he feels wave after wave of pleasure flowing through his body.

He feels a sharp pain in his neck then, followed by a guttural growl and he’s almost crushed by Gaston’s tight hold of him.

 

 

 

Several minutes of sated contentment pass by, during which Lefou is happy to melt against Gaston’s solid body. He feels like he had never known the true meaning of happiness before this moment.

Gaston was still holding him, and kept his face in his hair all the while. 

“So,” Gaston breaks the silence. “Maybe I don’t really need a wife.” 

His tone is pensive; Lefou remains silent, curious.

Gaston’s playing with Lefou’s locks, and after a moment he whispers “Still with me?”

Then Lefou lifts his head from the comfortable spot of Gaton’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. 

“Yes.”

Gaston picks up that same little daffodil that had fallen before. He rolls it between his fingers. 

Lefou knew he wanted to tell something of importance. He had been acting strange all day. Just now, he might perhaps know what the matter actually was.

He waited, taking the flower from Gaston’s hand and cradling it gently. Gaston fixed him with his most intense stare.

“You know, they say you’re not really living until you see yourself reflected in someone else’s eyes.”

Lefou stares at the man openly, and notices that he’s actually a little embarrassed, averting his eyes. _How cute_. 

Lefou tries then to tie the delicate daffodil to a lace on the front of Gaston’s shirt; he smiles, and waits.

“And I did see myself in someone’s eyes. I still do. In yours.”

Gaston clears his throat and finally looks at him. 

Lefou feels tears in his eyes, and tries to laugh them off or he’ll end up sobbing soon. “Glad you realized that, eventually.”

Gaston chuckles. 

“Well. And I’d like it to never change.”

Lefou brushes the yellow daffodil and then Gaston’s cheek. 

“The way I look at you, it will never change.” 

That was the pure and simple truth for Lefou.

“I don’t need a wife. But I need _you_ , Lefou.” 

Gaston turns to kiss his palm. 

“After all, who needs that when I’ve got us?”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my little fix-it here too.
> 
> Ahhh, these two will be the end of me!


End file.
